User talk:NinjaSheik
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fairly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 03:58, February 5, 2010 I'm very well aware ...of all of the flaws that this wiki currently has. This is why editors are essential to turning this around! If you want to make it better, then help out! It's something anyone can edit. I'm doing my best, but I'm only one person, and there are over 800 pages on this wiki. I have a job, and also a life. And also, in the summer, I will be restarting college. I cannot be on here 24/7 making changes, and some days, I'm too busy dealing with other things to be concentrating on this place. I would strongly encourage you to start doing some editing and improving to turn this wiki into something worth reading. While I appreciate your concern, sitting back and just complaining to me about it won't do anything. Vandals strike every day, and while I try to catch all of them, other editors working on this place would help out greatly. So please, if you are bothered by the state of this place, help out! About the information and where we get it from, we are either supposed to get it from the show, comics, the KND production blog, or Mr. Warburton's blog. The latter two can be located on the Mr. Warburton page. fairly 09:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I see. I apologize if I was too harsh, but please talk to the other members, the one who can look after it. If you feel too overwhelmed with the job, I can contact the Main Central Wiki, and ask them to let another person claim ownership over it. You have to look after it, if you give it up to someone else.--'NinjaSheik' 22:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sure. I'll do one for Numbuh 362 =)--Numbuh J-4 Thank you so much! I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who trying to imrpove this place. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you.--'NinjaSheik' 00:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I just get them off the Youtube videos and other video webbies that still post the KND eps and fanvids. I used the print screen button and such so hope that helps ^^.--Numbuh 4-J Can you give me links to them?--'NinjaSheik' 04:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) TD Have you watched Total Drama Island and Action before? If so would you like to join Total Drama Wiki?--N3I'm a KND, EEE, No thanks. I don't like those shows.--'NinjaSheik' 04:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Um, what? Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. :| fairly 03:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about?--'NinjaSheik' 03:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure Just as what it says. I'll do it probably tomorrow or soon. Don't worry ^^--Numbuh J-4 03:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) So, you'll add the info from Grim's Adventures With KND onto Rachel's page!?! THANK YOU!!! And will you teach me how to take my own screenshots from KND episodes? Oh, by the way, awesome work on Operation: G.I.R.;.F.R.I.E.N.D.'s page! Please, remember to freely add addtional info on Numbuh 362's page. Thank you so much!--'NinjaSheik' 03:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin You haven't been here for very long, to be honest. Also, wanting to be an administrator just so you can ban people is sort of...I barely ban people once a month. So the answer is no. fairly 02:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I figured as much. Can you at least show up a little more and delete some of the pages that aren't suppose to be here? Like Numbuh 3-Numbuh 362's Friendhsip page thing, which it totally stupid! And a few days ago I faw a fan-made article created by a user here. Many pages are in need to be deleted. You're not around to to it, and I'm tired of always waiting for someone to do it, when I'm right here. I know I haven't been around for very long, but I know what I'm doing and I know how to do it! Hardly anyone works here anymore, but me, Numbuh J-4, and anonymous users who like to have fun with the pages. I will admit some anonymous users have been helping out with the grammer and more users seem to be editing here, but there nothing really big. I only ask this so I work more on the wiki. What can I do to become a admin here?--'NinjaSheik' 03:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) First of all, please try responding on my talk page. If I hadn't been looking around on here, I wouldn't have known that you responded to me. Second of all, I'm doing the best that I can. I've been a tiny bit busy as of late, but that's not gonna stay like that. I'll try to be around here more, but I don't know about things if you don't tell me. Like if you think a page should be deleted, send me a message on my talk page. I'll look at it and probably delete it then. I am on here every single day. I just want to put that across. I just don't work on things if I don't know about them. To become an admin, you have to show responsibility and restraint. Also, you haven't been here very long. I only became admin because the person who was previously admin hadn't logged on in like, 9 months. Just give it time. If you stick around here (which people seldom do...), then I might consider it. However, just keep trying to improve the place. And also, about the people you want banned. Who and why? fairly 03:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, just some anonymous kids. Like these users. This one, http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:74.101.93.114, and this one]. All three made articles with nothing to do with KND. In the KH-Wiki, we do not allow such things to take place! Those pages are to be deleted. Oh, and no. I will not respond to on your page. Just keep under your watchlist, sheesh. Why should I go back and forth between talk pages. I wouldn't even by on mine if you just respond on yours. I have you on my watchlist, so I'll know when you will respond to me. By the way, who else is admins here on the KND? You leaders need to get this place straight...Man, what kind of users let a wiki fall apart like this? The DP-Wiki looked better than this place. Anyway, can you try and contact them? My sister think s we need a Surpreme Leader of this place, someone who knows all users best traits to the wiki and send them on a center thing to do. Like Numbuh J-4, he knows how to upload pictures onto the site and he knows how to descrption really well. Look what he did to Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.'s page, and Rachel, Nigel, and Abby's Relationship pages! He's great! And ResonX's been editing here since today, and can already tell he's great working in bios! In other words, I agree with my sister on this 100%! We need a leader, someone who tells us what do do and how to do it. A admin can do that, since admins are the ones who usally knows what the wiki works! I want you to be it, Fairly, but I can't say you'd be here all the time! That's why we need more users! I also like to point that since I've been working here, I've seen that the wiki have improve on its activeness up to 75%!--'NinjaSheik' 03:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I have to say that it's just common courtesy to take the time to respond on the other person's talk page. It is my talk page and I don't want all of that clogging it up. However, if you wish to be rude about it, that's fine. I'm glad to hear about your concerns, as I share the same concerns. However, I have a job and I have school and also, I have a personal life. I'm doing the best I can. I'm currently the only admin here, but I'm sorry to say that I don't see any reliable looking candidates around here at this time. No offense to you, of course. fairly 21:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about being rude thing. I don't care if my talkpage is clog, I can always archive it. No problem. Who else was admins here? Can you name some of them? Try contracting them on their talkpages to get their butts into gear! On the KH-Wiki we have more than one admin. I may be new here, but I'm not new to the game. I know what I'm doing! Face it, you need another admin here to watch over the place while not here. You have a life, I get that, but editing this place in inmportant to me and everyone else who's actually making an effot to fix this place up. You need to pick another admin or least assign the title mod to them.--'NinjaSheik' 21:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hah. I finally looked you up on the KH-wiki. I wish you would've directed me there to show me that you weren't just some punk kid coming along telling me how to do things. :| You seem really capable, and I guess I could work with you. I'll give it a think, okay? There aren't exactly many reliable people that I could make admin that I trust. So far, you're the only one that's come along that seems capable. fairly 08:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) You looked me up? Uh, thanks, I guess. Thank you for reconsidering my position. Um, I do have a few suggestions in mind for the position for mod or admin. They're kinda new, but they are working really hard. Numbuh J-4 seems very reliable and ResonX is doing a good job on the bios. I seen what he do for Mushi and Chad. Oh, and Cree, too. It's not competely finsihed, but I gotta give him credit for fixing it up, even if was just a little. Oh, just to let you know. I'll be finishing Numbuh 362's bio soon. I'll also be doing Maurice, for my sister, and I'll be finishing fixing Operation: Z.E.R.O.'s page.--'NinjaSheik' 18:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Look. Being pushy about it isn't going to help you. Also, you never just ban someone right away, unless they do something totally unforgiveable. A part of being an administrator is patience, and I'd really like to think you have some, but you're proving me otherwise. If I give you the rights as admin, am I going to regret it a week later? This job takes a good deal of maturity, and right now, you're not showing it. However, I think you're capable of being mature. Meanwhile, I've said this a million times. REPORT FAN CONTENT TO ME. fairly 03:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I don't like waiting for other people show up when they're doing something else, when I'm right here. I want to be useful. You got a life, remember? I don't want to drag you away from it. But you must understand, doing stuff like this, editng wikis, watching anime, cartoons, playing video games, that's my life. The only thing that's keeping me happy in life. I'm sorry, but I really need this admin position. Please, give me your answer soon. Oh and...Please, look on Fan Chaarcters' Discussion page.--'NinjaSheik' 03:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What, exactly, would you add to this? Other than deleting fan content? How would you better this place? fairly 03:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Fixing pages, adding more info, cleaing up episodes' pages like Operation: I.T.. I could do that if you give me a chance. I want to tackle everything one by one. I'm alomst finish with Numbuh 362's page. I'm going to move on to Numbuh 9's page, I need to finish editng Operation: Z.E.R.O's page. If I'm not going to do it, who will? There's hardly anyone here on this wiki. I need to fix this place up, I want to.--'NinjaSheik' 03:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could talk to you about this real time. Like on a messenger. But no one on here seems to have one. You wouldn't happen to, would you? If so, just add me from my userpage on here. I'm on MSN right now. You're really close to convincing me to allow you admin rights. fairly 03:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) MSN? Messanger? What's that? We have one on the Code Module?--'NinjaSheik' 03:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ...no, no, my screenname is on my userpage if you have one. I also have a bunch of other messengers. You know. If you wanna convince me on there? It's easier than talk pages. fairly 03:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...Oh, I see. You got a gmail? Okay, I got one there. Be in your account in 3 minutes.--'NinjaSheik' 03:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. I'm there. fairly 04:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd gotcha.--'NinjaSheik' 04:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks. I will do my best. ^_^ Jacce | Talk 17:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad to hear it. Come to me if you need anything.--'NinjaSheik' 18:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Something.... Yo! Can you tell me what the Role-Play-KND-Wikia is??22:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC)~Kogone Uchiha Bascially, it's where all the fan stuff here, will be transfered over there. In other words, it's where fans can make-up their characters and have their fun as they please. The fan section is a waste of space here on the Code Module. We're giving users two weeks to take everything off this Module and put it else where before we get rid of everything with nothing to do with KND. However, he need someone to watch over the Role-Play-KND Wiki. Faily suggested you'd be the one to watch over it, if you want to. How 'bout it? You want to watch over it?--'NinjaSheik' 22:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I really doubt I have enough time to watch over a whole wikia. And what I ment to write was if you could tell me WHERE the Role-Play-Wikia is? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 22:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It isn't created yet. We need someone to watch or it, become a admin or mod. If that doesn't work out, we're still taking anything fan-made of this Module.--'NinjaSheik' 22:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but could you make it before the two-weeks-thingy runs out, because I don't want all my fan made things deleted before I get to move them. And btw, with experience from other wikias, I think you're suppose to reply on the other person's talk page. Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 22:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) No, that's not how we do it on the KH-Wiki. It's annoying going back and forth all the time. And what do you mean "before the two-weeks-thing"? Two weeks gives plenty of time for everyone to move their stuff out! The time limit starts February 22.--'NinjaSheik' 22:54, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I'm gonna move all my stuff out, where am I going to put it without a fan fiction wikia? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 22:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Look at your talk page and read what Fairly told you to do. Put in your userpage.--'NinjaSheik' 23:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm sorry about that. I'll stop. Oh and would you like to join Total Drama Wiki? I think you might have a lot of fun there. But, have you watched TDI and TDA before?--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested in that stupid show.--'NinjaSheik' 01:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, NinjaShiek. I read about the Role-Playing wiki and I decided to contact you. I would be honored if I could be the one assigned to watch over the Role-Playing wiki, but I need to know more about it. Can you explain what's going on? Thanks in advance. Numbuh 209 05:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Really!?! Thanks so much! To put in short, the Role-Playing KND Wiki will be a wiki strictly for fan-made characters. We're moving fan-made to that wiki. It's a wiki where everyone can make their own characters without any trouble.--'NinjaSheik' 22:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Sounds like a good idea! But it hasn't been created yet, right? And if I could be the one who watches over it, how would I become that person? Kind of curious about that. Sorry if it's a stupid question. ^^; Numbuh 209, either you or that Prime mister needs to create it, giving it the title KND Rope-Playing Wiki.--'NinjaSheik' 01:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sector Z Yes ther is a reason I'm putting that up there. That is the actual numberline that they are arranged in. The DCFDTL were said to be counterparts of Sector V. They all have look alikes with eachother, and so it is supposed to be in that order. I don't see anything else that says it isn't like that. Look, I've been watching the KND ever sense it came on the air. The DCFDTL are my favorite characters, and I know more about them then any other person. I've studied them and have realized resemblences. I'm not obssessed with it, but I know alot about it. Please, just trust me.--Clockwork's Claw All right, fine. I'll trust you. oh, and pleas read my blog! It's very, super, important!--'NinjaSheik' 02:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Numbuhs & Speciality Ok, I'm making up a Numbuh, because I would be Numbuh 3, but thats my username. Now I'm stating my Numbuh & speciality now. Here: Numbuh: 3,139 Speciality: Editing, Uploading pictures, writing stuff. There you are.--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ I'm changing my Numbuh. K! :)--N3♥ Thank you. Now, we just need to wait for the others.--'NinjaSheik' 06:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) For ResonX: Numbuh: 9,001 Speciality: Descrption, Grammer, Editing templates LO! I'm Atlantagirl! When KND still aired as new episodes, I was 8/9 (I'm 14 now). Is there an operative/user with any of those three numbers? Atlantagirl 22:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No, those Numbuhs are free. So, what will you like to be called and what is your specaility?--'NinjaSheik' 22:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Speciality: Knows information about Doctor Who, many kid (and non-kid) shows, a few R-rated films and is 2 grades ahead in math (I'm a freshman, the class is 11th grade math). Knows some latin. Loves roller skating & bowling! Wants to be: Numbuh 2012, if no one has called it yet... Atlantagirl 16:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry, I forgot to log in*. Numbuh 2012, please state your specaility that you contribtue to the Code Module! For example, grammer check.--'NinjaSheik' 17:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. :_| I have alot of knowledge about episodes and the KND that I can contribute. I am also fairly good at correcting grammar mistakes, though I'm not the best when it comes to getting images. Atlantagirl 17:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you.--'NinjaSheik' 17:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I specialize in grammar and spelling (In real life, I'm in Advanced Language Arts), so.....Numbuh 909 from Sector G reporting for duty!-SPFan909 Nice to meet you, Numbuh 909. But remember, it's up to me and Supreme Leader Fairly to decide what Sector you'll be in.--'NinjaSheik' 01:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh 1.944 reporting for duty! Specialty:Writing fanfic writer at fanfiction.net. Fanfiction.net username:kffcommando.--203.82.80.2 How...Why are you..? You found me, huh? Uh...You do know I'm only doing this to oragnize troops for the Module, right? "Writing" isn't a specaility we need on the wiki. But, if you have anything to contribute here, I might assign you here.--'NinjaSheik' 02:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I wasn't sure if I should start a new section on your talk page or not, so I just went under one that was already made. Numbuh: 2772 Specialty: Editing anything, really. I am aware that you will choose the Sector I'll be in, but I just wanted to say that I'm best at editing spelling, grammar, and descriptions. I was also wondering if once I am assigned and I come across something that I see needs editing that I'm not assigned to, can I fix it anyway? Thanks. --Diamond423 04:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC)diamond423 Thak you for posting you Numbuh and speciality. To answer your question, I've been to countless wikis, and I've seen fights over this and that due to different opinons of a certain subjects. This is why I'm assign Sectors, to aviod these kinds of fights. Users are not allowed to branch off their assignment that are given to them, unless it's reverting a edit or something. Just alert someone from a different Sector. If it's minor things, yes, users are allowed to do it.--'NinjaSheik' 22:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh: 28 Specialty: SpellingPrime-man208 23:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 My codename is Numbuh 28 and my sector is Sector S.Prime-man208 23:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 Sector S? Geez...That was unesscesary.--'NinjaSheik' 23:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) A few issues This is Reson X. I love KND (or at least, used to when I was a kid, looking back now I have to admit it's pretty stupid) and would really like to see this mess turned into a proper Kids Next Door database. There are a few specific things I'd like to ask you about: First and foremost, this wiki does not have a deletion template, from which I can assume it has no deletion system, which is a big, big, big, BIG problem, as there are a TON of completely broken pages that need to be deleted. I assume you'll know how to create a deletion template, but if not, please say so in your reply and I'll see what I can do to help with this issue. Secondly, I've always preferred to call the characters by their names and was wondering if it'd be okay if I retitled the articles on Numbuh's 1-5 to their real names. I've seen pretty much every episode of the show, and by the end of the series the character's real names are used almost as frequently as their code names. I won't change the page title of every operative who has a name, just those whose names are very prominent. Lastly, I couldn't help but notice this detail in the rules page: "You have to be at least 13." I think the problem with that statement speaks for itself :). Please respond on my talk page.ResonX 05:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I have no skills with making with template. Go ahead and make one, I'm sure you seen deletion template before on other wikis. Second, I think their fine as they are with Numbuh 1-5, because that is the title they are given in the shows, despite their real names. Leave it be. As for the rule, I don't see a problem and I agree on it. We have a 12 years old on the KH-Wiki and trust me, he's a troublemaker and he couldn't edit pages. All he ever did it messed them up and vandal them. I see no problem with the rule. We need to take these edits seriously.--'NinjaSheik' 05:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) No offense: flaw I have an idea I'd like to present: Put the names of the episodes on the JPEGS (pictures) in the images file so that people who want to watch them can do so. 21:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Brendan Yes, I understand, but to do that re have to name each file a different name if we want to put what episodes they're from. We need different names so we won't mistakenly replace another image with a different one. If they have questions about it, they can just ask me or they must find out for themselves.--'NinjaSheik' 21:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I would like to help I would like to help watch the new KND site.--98.20.189.41 Umm...Sorry, but you must have experience with editing on wikis and you must be a true member of this site.--'NinjaSheik' 22:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks, for letting me know how to make an account. I'll try to edit more pages if I feel knowledgable enough.-- Numbuh pi No problem, but remember editing pages isn't easy as it seems. It take hard work, devotion, and high grammer to edit pages.--'NinjaSheik' 14:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to join Total Drama Wiki? You'll have fun there.--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ NO! I already told you that before! That show is stupid and I want no part of it. Thanks, anyway. By the way, when editing articles, put italics for episodes, like this: Operation: Z.E.R.O..--'NinjaSheik' 03:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you told me that before. Sorry.--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ It's okay.--'NinjaSheik' 03:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should have an IRC here?--N3♥ Yes.--'NinjaSheik' 03:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) About the Improvement Plan for the Wiki.. I'm not going to put my text in the center. It might be too hard for if you really aren't used to it. Anyways, going to the topic, I can do the grammer for your improvement plan because I can't handle pictures or big jobs. Grammer is fine for me. Numbuh: '753 '''Specialties: '''Grammer, spelling checks, punctuation checks. ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ Thanks.--'NinjaSheik 17:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ Thanks again.--'NinjaSheik' 20:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Wikia The url is kndroleplay.wikia.com.--Prime-man208 21:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 Thanks.--'NinjaSheik' 22:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool, but how do you make an IRC?--N3♥ No--'NinjaSheik' 18:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Do you think we should have a wiki president election?--N3♥ Excuse me? What's that?--'NinjaSheik' 18:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Umm...okey. Sorry I asked.--N3♥ Just explain it to me. You mean pick a leader for the Code Module? Supreme Leader Fairly is our leader. She makes a great leader, better than anyone else here!--'NinjaSheik' 18:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I would still work here.Prime-man208 23:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 Well then, please state your Numbuh and Speciality.--'NinjaSheik' 23:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Sector Application My apologies if this is in the wrong area, well, I would like to be in the sector. Numbuh: 303 Specialty: Grammar, spelling, punctuation. Anything that relates to Language Arts, really. MisaTange 02:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie. I've seen you edits many times. You make a good operative.--'NinjaSheik' 02:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, NS. --MisaTange 02:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh 14 NS, remember? But sure, you can can me NS. My friends on the KH-Wiki friends calls me that. Oh, I read your userpage, I told uers just can't decide their own Sectors, even though it may be obvious where you will be place.--'NinjaSheik' 02:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Removed. For now. MisaTange 02:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Good.--'NinjaSheik' 02:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Rules + Instructions Numbuh 212 told me to contact you for instructions and rules for Sector G. What are they? --MisaTange 05:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah, yes. Now, as members of Sector G your main focus is correcting grammer, and making spelling and puntacution checks. A rule for all users is not too branch too far from their jobs that they are assigned to. You may do other things out of Sector, but nothing too drastic. You mix wording of they do not sound, either. It's quite the simple job, but when the Code Module gets more article fixs up, we need you operatives from Sector G to correct our mistakes. And Lord, I know we have lots of articles here that need it.--'NinjaSheik' 23:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I was instructed to report to your page for rules and instructions for Sectors G and D. I have read the post above, and the Manual of Style. Is there anything further that I need to know? On a side note, I apologize for changing any color codes; I wasn't aware that I was doing it. --Diamond423 10:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You read the Community Portal, I hope. Nothing else is needed. Just do your job, simple as that.--'NinjaSheik' 15:10, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sectors Numbuh 212 told me somethin about Sectors D and G and me in them.--Numbuh 909 As I told MissTange, operatives of Sector G is yo focus on grammer. However, I stated some users will be assign into more than one Sector. Sector D deals with description, like you did of the 19th Century KND or the way I did for Numbuh 362's bio. You may do other things out of assigned jobs, but nothing to drastic that would anger others.--'NinjaSheik' 23:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm user Blstfmr12346 (Numbuh 364) and I have not yet recevied my new password and I thought that e-mail was only supposed to be three seconds, not 3 days, as I was unknowingly logged out Monday until I came home from school. I undersand things are slow, but I can not log in is there anything to do about it. 02:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? Normally it wouln't take so long, but try again. The Central Wiki might have a few problems.--'NinjaSheik' 02:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I just checked my inbox and it hasn't come, so there must be a problem with wikia, and i wonder who logged me out. I had my account set for always logged in.-- 11:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Blstfmr1246 aka Numbuh 364 This is a problem. Try contacting the Central Wiki, hey can help.--'NinjaSheik' 13:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I think that might cause another headache, because they might not wanna here it since they probably get kaleventy hundred e-mails about that issue, so I decided to create a new account so my posts won't have the alphanumeric other show username, my specialty is, in pics and grammer so sector p or g would work for me.-- 20:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh 364 Wait, wait. You're creating a new account? Under what name?--'NinjaSheik' 22:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Under My Numbuh of course. (Numbuh 364)Numbuh 364 14:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Whats with the missspelling? Dude, I've noticed a lot of misspellings on some of the pages.----Numbuh26 Well, duh! It's been like that since the previous users on the Code Module let the pages fall to pieces! We're working on, so you don't need to state the obvious.--'NinjaSheik' 22:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Is it too late? Er, I wasn't exactly sure but, is it too late to apply for a Sector? I understand if is.--Violets and Roses 19:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Violets and RosesViolets and Roses It's never too late. Go ahead. Tell me what you're best at.--'NinjaSheik' 23:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Okay! Numbuh: 576 Best at: Grammer, writing sentances, fixing sentences, and fixing spelling. Creating links to other pages is another I suppose. Violets and Roses 01:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Violets and Roses I see...Well, I've seen your edits here, so I shall place you in Sector G and O. Is that okay?--'NinjaSheik' 01:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, thank you! Numbuh 576 reporting for duty!--Violets and Roses I'm counting on you to do your job! Remember to read the Community Portal and Manual of Style.--'NinjaSheik' 22:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I will help with anything Hey, I'm sorry about the whole misspelling thing, but I will help any where that I can. And again, I'm really sorry about hte misspelling thing, it's just people misspelling things that most people know how to spell kinda of ticks me off. ;)--User:Numbuh26 I understand. All right, state Numbuh and specaility.--'NinjaSheik' 23:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, I am going to go by my user name Numbuh 26 and my specailty is grammar and info.--Numbuh26 23:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...Well, I sure you can be good in grammer, but for info...I need to see you edit something big.--'NinjaSheik' 23:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Fine by me.--Numbuh26 21:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I place that message in the wrong section, It for Violets and Roses. Anyway, like I said before, before I put you in a Sector that adds info, in other words, descrption, I want to see you edit something big and important. Edit a section of Numbuh 362's page, her relationship page and I'll see how you do. If you need any help, look at the other sections of that page and it give you a example on how to edit.--'NinjaSheik' 22:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, I'll get to my duties right away.--♥ɳυɱႦυԋ૩♥тαℓк Thank you very much, Numbuh 3, 139. You're a very active user, but you only edit your talkpage the most. Please, do some editing to help our Code Module. And remember that you're also a member of Sector P. Upload pictures for episodes and characters' page with good quality. And don't upload anymore icons or anything like that.--'NinjaSheik' 23:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC)